random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
260 Imperial Senate Elections
The 260 Imperial Senate Elections were held 260 years after the death of Vejita in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 256 elections, in which the Doves made major gains and re-gained control of the Senate. Doves gained major ground in swing and Hawk leaning territory in the 256 elections, and as such many vulnerable freshman senators will now have to face the same voters that elected them in a much more politically hostile and volatile environment then they found 4 years ago. Many veteran senators, particularly on the Doves side, opted to retire rather than spending time and energy on competitive races, and freshman lawmakers in both parties struggled to balance themselves with representing the moderates and hardliners in their constituencies. Due to the lack of notable major legislative accomplishments and public opinion swinging back towards supporting the war, many political analysts have suggested that its increasingly likely, but not certain, that Hawks will win the 23 seats they need to re-gain control of the Senate. In 259.5, Senate Minority Leader Steve Parkinson resigned from the Senate to return to private life after facing increasing intra party criticism for a lack of cohesive strategy back to a majority, inability/refusal to block several Dove priorities and the need to put a fresh face to the voters at large. Parkinson's thinking was also partly based on his own shaky chances for re-election, as internal polling and fundraising numbers showed him trailing his likely Dovish opponent significantly, and Parkinson did not have the personal will to wage another costly and expensive race. His resignation allowed the seat to be filled by someone without his baggage and who represented the future of the Hawk Party, and though Parkinson's initial choice to succeed him fell in the primary, he did succeed in getting a fellow Hawk to replace him, much to the disappointment of Doves who had hoped to gain an additional leg up on the Hawks. Senate Minority Whip Peter Kretch was elevated as Minority Leader following Parkinson's exit. in 259.8, the Doves got their leg up, when Freshman Senator John Judge (H-Vos Hevana), switched parties and became a Dove, meaning the Hawks would have to gain 19 seats to regain control. However, in 259.12, the Hawks returned the balance of power the way it was after the 258 Elections, with Hawks pulling an upset and flipping the seat once held by John Strickland, meaning that Hawks would only need 22 seats to regain control. Hawks pulled another upset in early 260, winning the seat once held by Tom Marvin. Hawks now only need 21 seats to regain control. Following the back-to-back losses, it was reported that Doves have sought to push key senators to campaign more aggressively, worrying that seemingly safe doves we're not taking their challengers seriously. The following senators were: * Donovan Brad * Charles Goldfine * Bill Pennington * Tom DeBrian * Corey Williams * Mark Barrett * Greg Gilbertson * Matt Bond *All but Williams are freshman, Williams is seeking a third term In the same report, Dovish Senators Cynthia McMilligan-Ross (a member of Dove Senate Leadership), Anthony Bell and Jeff Cunningham we're credited with running more serious campaigns. Balance Of Power Before Elections 259.1-259.8 Doves: 422 Hawks: 378 259.8-259.12 Doves: 423* Hawks: 377 259.12-260.3 Doves: 422 Hawks: 378 260.3-Present Doves: 421 Hawks: 379 Hawks need to gain 21 seats to re-gain the majority *John Judge, elected as a Hawk in 258, switched parties in the 259-261 session Retiring Incumbents Doves 55 Doves Retired # Barry O'Baron, Retiring # Sean Jefferson, Retiring # Karrie Nelson, Ran For Governor # Laura Jackson, Retiring # John Birdsteyer, Retiring # Randy Sawyer, Retiring # Perry LePeon, Retiring # Richard Stewart, Retiring # Brett Seymour, Retiring # Sally Machez, Retiring # Jason Kendall, Retiring # Ned Durry, Retiring # Brook Ohman, Retiring # Stan Bachman, Retiring, Later Resigned # Martha Farman, Retiring # Bob Hasher, Retiring # Daniel Dollighton, Retired # Matthew Miller, Retired # John Racharri, Ran For Governor # Irene Rost-Levinham, Retired # Eliott Johnson, Ran For Governor # Rico Laybourn, Ran For Governor # Sam Peters, Ran For Governor # Luis Mitchell, Ran For Governor # James Danford, Retired # Dana Brown, Ran For Governor # Tony Roylita, Ran For Governor # Daniel Ritcher, Retired # Carl Doors, Retired # Douglas Tosh, Retired # Luis Barrett, Ran For Governor # Bill Cook, Retired # Margaret Brownberg, Ran For Governor # Jack Flurry, Retired # Oswald Hash, Retired # John Chauffer, Retired, Later Resigned # Tom Marvin, Retired, Later Resigned # Joe Hargreaves, Retired # Lucas Spencer, Retired # Fred LeByonna, Retired # Tod Panama, Retired # Bill Gloucester, Retired # John Breeks, Retired # Bob Speight, Retired # Gary Hughes, Retired # Rob DeSanta, Ran For Governor # Eric Rice, Retired # Paul Maya, Retired # Roger Freeman, Retired # Kirk Clevland, Ran For Governor # Tim Ranger, Retired # Rick Calhoun, Retired # Patrick Reynolds, Retired #Frank Zeil, Retired #Douglas Rogers, Retired Hawks 20* Haws Retired # Marry Lisa-Graham, Ran For Governor # Jonathan Hagaman, Retired # Mike Dundee, Retired # Joseph Buford, Retired # Bob O'Route, Ran For Governor # Timothy Walton, Ran For Governor # Densil Malone, Retired # John Poland, Ran For Governor # Josh Douglas, Retired To Seek Imperial Council Appointment # Natalie Tongs, Retired # Claire Hannah, Ran For Governor # Karen Syracuse, Ran For Governor # Steve Parkinson, Retired, Later Resigned # Glenn Garrod, Retired # Luther Garrett, Retired # Jake Connors, Retired, Later Resigned # Sam Lennard, Retired # Ben Bailey, Retired #Chris Leeds, Running For Senate In Another Territory #Elena Elmes, Retired *Chris Leeds (H-Greashington Land) is running for Senate in another Territory. While Leeds isn’t retiring from the Senate, his Greashington Land based Seat is left open, which counts towards the retirement number Special Elections 1. Michael Paulman resigned in 259 to become Director of The External Imperial Intelligence Agency, he had won re-election in 256 with 61% of the vote. Governor Sean Brown scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Roger Evans: 53% * (H) John Tucker: 46% 2. Rick Zelasko resigned in 259 to become Director of The Imperial Interior Agency, he had won re-election in 258 with 56% of the vote. Governor Sebastian Bullmore scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold * (D) Gerald Garwell: 50% * (H) Ron Quar: 44% 3. Mickey Milano resigned in 259 to become Chief of The Imperial Budget, he had won re-election in 258 with 57% of the vote. Governor Nancy Harlow scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Rex Norwhich: 51% * (H) Arnold Pearceson: 48% 4. Toby Powers resigned in 259 to become Director of Public Health, he had won re-election in 258 with 61% of the vote. Governor Ned Dagley scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Katie Hunter: 52% * (H) Jason Osborne: 48% 5. Xander Baccara resigned in 259 to become Attorney General, he was unopposed in 258. Governor Johnny Barclay scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Joshua Gonzalez: 77% * (D) Wilson Morrison: 23% 6. John Chauffer resigned in 259 to return to public life, he had won re-election in 256 with 74% of the vote. Governor Greg Higgins scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) James Crownly: 59% * (H) Katie Ash: 26% * (I) John Butcher: 15% 7. Steve Parkinson resigned in 259 to return to private life, he had won re-election in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Gordon Hubert scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Josh Curman: 52% * (D) David Phillips: 48% 8. John Strickland resigned in 259 to become an Imperial Supreme Court Justice, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Rick Bennett scheduled a special election for 259 and appointed Leo Skelton. Skelton lost the primary. Hawk Gain * (H) Dan Johnson: 50% * (D) Rod Morris: 48.5% 9. Tom Marvin resigned in 259 due to a sex scandal, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Ted Walker scheduled a special election for 260. HAWK GAIN * (H) Chris Leeds: 50% * (D) Robin Saxon: 49.8% * (I) Dean Garry-Milford: 0.2% 10. Peter Tribe announced his resignation effective for 260 in 259 in order to return to the private sector, he was re-election in 256 with 67% of the vote. Governor Josh Kramer scheduled a special election for 260. 11. Jake Connors resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal, he was re-elected in 256 with 79% of the vote. Governor Robby Simmons scheduled a special election for 260. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. 12. Alfred Franks resigned in 259 due to fallout from numerous sexual harassment scandals, he was re-elected in 256 with 53% of the vote. Governor Mitch Day scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Tania Sampson. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Sampson is running for a full term. * (H) Tania Sampson (Inc.): * (D) Karina Harding: 13. Tim Franklin resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 256 with 69% of the vote. Governor Dan Doodle scheduled a special election for 260. * (D) Darlene Lemon: * (H) Hera Tripper: 14. Stan Bachman resigned in 260 to become Assistant Ambassador To The Confederacy. He was re-elected in 256 with 50% of the vote. Governor Scott Bailey scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Jim Coulter. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Coulter is running for a full term. 15. Tad Carpenter resigned in 260 due to poor health. He was re-elected in 256 with 60% of the vote. Governor Peter Byrne scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Carroll Hooper-Sykes. The special election will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. Hooper-Sykes is running for a full term. 16. Leah Stockholm died in 260 after suffering a concussion from a fall. She was re-elected in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Alexander Crawford scheduled a special election for 260, which will coincide with the regularly scheduled general election. 17. Bob Fahrenheit resigned in 260 due to a fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 258 with 62% of the vote. Governor George Anchor scheduled a special election for 260. Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries x Doves Lost their primaries In General Election x Doves lost Re-Election Hawks In Primaries x Hawks Lost their primaries In General Election x Hawks lost Re-Election Competitive Election Results Doves Incumbents: 46 Open Races: 22 Total: 68 Incumbents (D) Don Rosenbloom (Inc.): (H) (D) Megan Wilson (Inc.): (H) (D) Devin Hubert Jr. (Inc.): (H) (D) Paul Romberg (Inc.): (H) Businessman Scott Castor: (D) Anthony Bell (Inc.): (H) (D) Tyson McAdams (Inc.): (H) Former Diplomat Arnie Kramer: (D) Don Dansen (Inc.): (H) (D) David Harris (Inc.): (H) Congresswoman Josephine Roswell: (D) Levi Hogg (Inc.): (H) County Executive Russell Bergman: (D) Bruce Westman (Inc.): (H) Territorial Senator George Davis: (D) Janet DeCarlo (Inc.): (H) Congressman Lloyd Martin: (D) Tom DeBrian (Inc.): (H) Former Secretary of The Territory Susan McCarr: (D) Cassidy Clifford (Inc.): (H) Mayor Nick McMoore: (D) Bob Randolph (Inc.) (H) Businessman Jeb Pryce: (D) Steve Weeks (Inc.): (H) Territorial Education Secretary Timmy Everett (D) Charles Goldfine (Inc.): (H) Mayor Jerry Marshall: (D) Mike Berry (Inc.): (H) Businessman Keith Wilkinson: (D) Vinny Kohls (Inc.): (H) Congressman Roger Green: (D) Tod Townsend (Inc.): TBD (D) Cody Gibson (Inc.): TBD (D) Chuck Becker (Inc.): (H) (D) Victor Fosters (Inc.): (H) Businessman Collin Bosworth: (D) Stanley Kirkbright (Inc.): (H) (D) Pete Rogers (Inc.): TBD (D) Patrick Reynolds (Inc.): (H) (D) Leonard McSmith (Inc.): (H) Territorial House Speaker Duke Thompson: (D) Scott Perkins (Inc.) (H) Businesswoman and 258 Nominee For Governor, Catherine Hancock: (D) Kevin Rothschild (Inc.): (H) Senator From Greashington Land, Chris Leeds: (D) Cynthia McMilligan-Ross (Inc.): (H) Former Territorial Senate Majority Leader Lauren Bermuda: (D) Donovan Brad (Inc.): (H) (D) Paris Sanderson (Inc.): (H) (D) Jeff Cunningham (Inc.): (H) (D) Jim Coulter (Inc.): (H) (D) Kate Roberts (Inc.): (H) (D) Kathy Edna Isley (Inc.): (H) (D) Hector McMatthews (Inc.): (H) (D) Matt Bond (Inc.): (H) Attorney General Benjamin Kilgore: (D) Frank Hilton (Inc.): (H) Congressman Conner Taylor: (D) Tom Craze (Inc.): (H) Congressman Bibi O’Rook: (D) Mike McCormick (Inc.): TBD (D) Grant Adams (Inc.): (H) (D) David Dancer (Inc.): (H) (D) Bill Pennington (Inc.): (H) (D) Mark Barrett (Inc.): (H) (D) Greg Gilbertson (Inc.): (H) (D) Corey Williams (Inc.) (H) Former Lt. Governor John Lewis: (D) Carroll Hooper-Sykes (Inc.) (H) Former Imperial Director of Agriculture and Former Congressman Mason Eckert: Open Seats (D) Former Secretary of The Territory Hannah Clairon: 50% (H) Businessman Dennis Truman: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Barry O'Baron (D) (H) Former Territorial House Minority Leader and 256 Nominee For Governor, Peter Drevis: To Replace Retiring Senator Laura Jackson (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Randy Sawyer (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Perry LePeon (D) (H) Former Territotrial Senate Minority Leader Greta White: To Replace Retiring Senator Richard Stewart (D) Attorney General Alex LaSalt: (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Brett Seymour (D) Congressman Shaun Patton: (H) Congresswoman Mellisa Lewis-Griffith: To Replace Retiring Senator Sally Machez (D) Attorney General and Former Governor Mark DeWiley: (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Jason Kendall (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Ned Durry (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Martha Farman (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Irene Rost-Levinham (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Sam Peters (D) Former Territorial Senator, 248 and 252 Governor Nominee, 254 Congressional Nominee, Dean Ross: (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Daniel Ritcher (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Carl Doors (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Douglas Tosh (D) (H) Congresswoman Kelly Snyder: To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Flurry (D) (H) Territorial Senator John VanDawson: To Replace Retiring Senator Fred LeByonna (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Roger Freeman (D) (H) Congressman Rick Oneida To Replace Retiring Senator Eliott Johnson (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Eric Rice (D) Congresswoman Monica Birchenough: (H) Former Governor Percy Buchanan: To Replace Retiring Senator Bill Cook (D) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Bob Hasher (D) Attorney George McCostello (H) Businesswoman and Veteran Christine Hendricks: To Replace Retiring Senator Rick Calhoun Hawks Incumbents: 29 Open Races: 8 Total: 37 Incumbents (H) Joe Timber (Inc.): (D) (H) Ben Crane (Inc.): (D) Congressman Luis Baldwin: (H) Steve Barron (Inc.): (D) Congressman Josh Runyon: (H) Cathy McClaire (Inc.): (D) Attorney General James Humphrey: (H) Jerry Monticello (Inc.): (D) (H) Hannah Hillkamper (Inc.): (D) Congressman Kris Creeder: (H) John Dudley (Inc.): (D) (H) Bob Neely (Inc.): (D) Governor Ryan Smith: (H) Trudy Birch (Inc.): (D) (H) Dana Stephanie (Inc.): (D) Businessman Jim Johnson: (H) Mike Catwire (Inc.): (D) (H) Rob Keller (Inc.): (D) (H) Tod Wasp (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Sheldon Walker: (H) Gloria Rhoadman (Inc.): (D) (H) Kathleen Baker (Inc.): (D) (H) Davy Loback (Inc.): (D) (H) Josh Curman (Inc.): (D) Businessman Frank Sessions: (H) August Kent (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Evan Brady: (H) Tania Sampson (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Karinia Harding: (I/H) Berry Waters (Inc.): (D) Territorial Senator Mark Dulany: (H) Mike Watson (Inc.): TBD (H) Jessica Schauffler (Inc.): TBD (H) Judy Fisherman (Inc.): (D) Congressman Gary Warden: (H) Donald McGooding (Inc.): (D) County Executive Greg Jenkins: (H) Tom Kelly (Inc.) (D) (H) Elisa Weber (Inc.): (D) (H) Andy Carson (Inc.): (D) (H) Dan Johnson (Inc.) TBD Open Seats (H) Congressman Jacob Pappas: (D) Territorial Treasurer William Standford: To Replace Retiring Senator Jonathan Hagaman (H) Congressman Todd Woods: (D) Former Senator Tom Paul: To Replace Retiring Senator Mike Dundee (H) (D) To Replace Retiring Senator Timothy Walton (H) (H) To Replace Retiring Senator Densil Malone (H) Mayor Gordon Sweeney (D) To Replace Retiring Senator Karen Syracuse (H) (D) To Replace Retiring Senator Josh Douglas Greashington Land (H) (D) To Replace Chris Leeds, Who is running in another territory (H) (D) To Replace Retiring Senator Elena Elmes